This invention relates to plastic metal working, and more particularly to an apparatus for making wire springs.
The invention can be used most advantageously in mechanical engineering for making springs of relatively small coil diameter from a wire gauging 1.8 to 3.0, including coiling expander spring of channel oil-control piston rings, and closed-coil springs, particularly for making Bowden cables.